


【异坤】无人似你

by shaoshao99



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Summary: 蔡徐坤说，想光芒四射地站在舞台上，给子异看最好的自己。王子异说，想成为配得上蔡徐坤的男人。





	【异坤】无人似你

1  
王子异这辈子都没想到会在卫生间撞到别人的奸情。  
他只不过是练舞练到三点，护肝片泡水喝的有点多，前列腺功能和新陈代谢过于迅速，才会在这廊坊寒冷的大冬天从练习室一路小跑到厕所。  
没想到一推开门，高个子五官精致的男生，压着下面那个小脸蛋高鼻梁的，直接在洗手台上就开吻。

我的天哪。  
你的bro脑子开始故障。

他们都是短发没错吧？  
他们都穿着练习服没错吧？  
为什么他们的嘴巴贴在一起？  
为什么他眼睛湿得好像刚刚洗过澡？  
为什么他们大冬天只穿着一件训练服不冷吗？

——话说他们是谁来着？

“我好像走错了。”  
——这辈子22年来只跟女孩牵过小手的王子异啪得一声关门了，有史以来第一次没有小心轻放。

罪过罪过。  
“什么罪过？”  
“我不应该打扰——”

嗯？  
谁在说话？  
王子异转头，看到已经把冻得红彤彤的小手放在门把手上的蔡徐坤，一脸疑惑地看着他。

“啊坤坤——”王子异一把抓住蔡徐坤的手，“别进去。”  
蔡徐坤眯着眼睛，盯着两个人交握的双手，耳尖立马红了。

“干，干什么？”他声音小得想廊坊不存在的蚊子。

“啊。”王子异后知后觉地没有放开，“里面阿姨在扫地。”  
“噢。”蔡徐坤于是任王子异牵着，后者脑子里还是乱的，他一边牵着蔡徐坤的手，一边漫无目的地走着，然后听到身边人甜腻的声音。  
“子异，我想上厕所呀，你要带我去哪？ ”蔡徐坤抬起头，上扬的眼尾带着些迷茫，两个人靠得很近。

王子异顿感尴尬，觉得很对不起蔡徐坤：“去宿舍上吧，人少。”

于是蔡徐坤把手收回来，缩进口袋里。  
廊坊冬日的风很是凌冽，刮在脸上刀割一般得疼。

蔡徐坤的刘海柔顺地贴着额头，低着头默默走着，王子异走在他前面一米的地方，小辫子仿佛带着霜，不再一翘一翘。  
身后是无数长炮和一闪一闪的眼睛，蔡徐坤从没觉得这条五十米的路有这么难走。  
一双双泛着绿光般的眼睛，紧紧盯着自己身上的黑色羽绒服，仿佛能把前后两个人的衣服盯得烧起来。

终于，两个人走到宿舍门口。  
略带着暖气的风吹过来，蔡徐坤的脸上终于有了些血色。

“子异。”他伸出手，捏住王子异的口袋。  
“嗯？”高大的人转过头，眉眼处尽是温柔的模样。

“实际上，我刚刚看到了。”蔡徐坤抬起头，猫一般的眼睛露出柔和的光。

2  
王子异那个瞬间有些手足无措，他不知道怎么回应蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤像炽热的火，两个月来向他绽放着自己燃烧不尽的温柔和光芒，毫无保留。  
——但是碰到火，是会伤到自己的。

王子异垂眼，抬手摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋：“我只是不想让他们尴尬。”  
“嗷。”蔡徐坤嘟着嘴，两个人站到犄角旮旯里，躲避着来往的机器和宿管，“那子异觉得恶心吗？”

3  
王子异当时是怎么回答的来着？  
才时隔四个月，蔡徐坤便记不清了。

现在是拍团广告的时候，九个人每个人捧着一瓶这辈子都不可能用到的护肤品，站在绿不拉几的场景内，穿着放大的白色套装，仿佛自己是大号的花童。  
品牌方的审美带了点绿色的时尚，认为这样清澈的颜色符合自然的定位。  
——然而，蔡徐坤低头看看自己，他觉得如果他现在要去送快递都没人觉得不妥。

旁边的王子异放弃了大背头，两缕刘海放下来，整个人温润起来。  
蔡徐坤下意识地摸了摸唇角，十分钟前在化妆间，拥吻过的触感还在。  
王子异的唇凉凉的，常年涂润唇膏保养得当，柔软而圆润，不同于他身上整天像个火娃。  
王子异的舌头也很灵活，能卷着自己夺走全部的呼吸，薄荷糖和蛋白粉的味道，暗示着蔡徐坤今天早上自己男朋友吃了什么。  
他的手骨骼分明，指腹带着薄薄的茧，捏着自己下巴的时候，燥意带着情欲，蔡徐坤一亲上就闭眼了。

今天早上起得有点早，morning kiss没了，蔡大队长很生气，王子异只能挑着没人的时候，一记深吻补偿他。  
蔡徐坤被吻得眉眼含春，抱着王子异的腰就要亲亲，现在在拍东西，哪能被人瞧见。

两个人搂着说话，那边化妆师就进来了，蔡徐坤的手倏地就缩回去，像做错事的小孩。

“坤坤子异感情真好。”化妆师是个年轻的妹子，手上拎个大包，像没看到两个人似的，三两下给蔡徐坤补了个口红，“快点吧，今天摄影师脾气有点大。”

——蔡徐坤突然就想起来了，四个月前的王子异说了什么。

高大的男人站在逆光下，眉眼处满是温和的笑。  
——“怎么会呢，他做了我不敢做的事呢。”

廊坊的风悄然刮过，二月初的蔡徐坤和王子异，还未来得及在无人的小楼阁里，交换甜蜜而急促的吻。

4  
如果你问三月中旬的王子异，那时候他的愿望是什么，他可能会说，和蔡徐坤去、一起光明正大地出道。

但是编导姐姐不敢这么问。  
“如果去荒岛，你会带着谁？”  
大厂某每天都塞满人的录音棚内，黑框眼镜的冷漠摄影师旁边，站着拿着题词版的编导姐姐。

——“坤坤。”

空气有一刹那的凝滞，被称为温柔陷阱的男孩笑得有些腼腆，他装作不在意的样子。

——“子异——”  
——“为什么想带着他？”  
黑框眼镜的编导想一巴掌拍倒白框眼镜的编导，后者面色潮红一脸兴奋。

——“没有，就想带着他。”

白框眼镜的编导看起来要晕倒了，半晌，憋出一句话：“异坤是真的。”  
黑框眼镜叹气，看着这个前两天还被黑粉寄刀片的男孩，默默地把题词版收起来了。

实际上蔡徐坤也录过这个问题。

“我想——我想大家一起去——”梳着金发的男孩有些犹豫，“不好意思，可以再录一遍吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“荒岛肯定啥都没有对吧，那带一个平时很活跃的，Justin吧，丞丞也很活泼，哈哈，然后带一个会烧饭的，我想想，谁烧饭很好的，哈哈哈好像大家没有在一起烧饭，那就尤长靖吧他喜欢吃，然后——”蔡徐坤的眼神有些闪躲，“带一个很会养生的，帮忙照顾我们，子异——”

“对不起，可以再来一遍吗？”蔡徐坤有些后悔，他忍不住不去想王子异，总想着滴水不漏，可是明眼人总能看出来。

“没事了坤坤，这个问题剪掉好了，我们下一个问题。”编导姐姐提了提眼镜框，“为什么想把机会让给钱正昊呀？”

“也不是说让吧，昊昊本身就很努力，我们看得出他为此付出了很多，他这么努力我觉得他值得这个位置，我相信他的能力大家也看在眼里。”面对这种问题，蔡徐坤总是十分得力，“所以就想说，昊昊能有这个机会，留在dream组。”

“那子异提出再一次转瓶子，你觉得他去我永远记得，是不是可能会比较困难呢？”

蔡徐坤的心突然跳得很快：“子异一直想尝试vocal，我觉得他也想证明自己，这对他是一次挑战的机会，平时他和我们关系很好啊，比如奋哥啊锐哥啊，所以，也是懂，为什么他会这样。”

白框眼镜：我不懂啊只有你懂啊啊啊啊异坤是真的。  
黑框眼镜：······

从采访间走出来的蔡徐坤看到早已脱下羽绒服的王子异，穿着蓝色的训练服靠着墙等着他。  
“坤坤。”  
“子异，他们问了你什么问题呀？”  
“就去荒岛带什么，带着谁，什么什么的。”王子异说话很认真，会盯着蔡徐坤看，后者手臂一缩，就缩进王子异怀里，“还问了。”王子异眨眨眼，“问了我的梦想是什么。”

“子异的梦想是什么？”  
——“和你一起出道。”

“那坤坤的梦想是什么？”

5  
现在的王子异也不记得蔡徐坤说了什么， 他看着蔡徐坤穿着粉色西装，站在聚光灯下，摆出各种pose。  
“坤坤，眼神再——”摄影师是个暴脾气，但是专业够硬，“换个pose，这样不够——”

蔡徐坤嘴上说着不喜欢这套粉色的，拍起来倒是像模像样，但是他今天老被说，摄影师说他不在状态。  
——来瓶脉动？  
冷笑话只对蔡徐坤有用的新晋喜剧达人王子异抬起头，看到蔡徐坤求助的眼神。

——去化妆间等我。

原来他是害羞了。王子异摸摸鼻子，想着这次探班总是没白来。  
半小时后。蔡徐坤穿着粉色西装进来了，脸上的眼妆很带感，上扬的眼尾带着妩媚的色彩，王子异倏地就立正稍息了。

“我的炸鸡呢？”蔡徐坤懒洋洋地伸出手，挑眉。  
“什么炸鸡？”  
“你没给我买炸鸡？”  
“？？？？”王子异一惊，“你刚刚冲我那样那样，不是意思化妆间见吗？”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异挤眉弄眼，直接嘟嘴：“你根本不懂我。”

“······”这题好难，我该怎么办。  
“等等，你刚刚说你要吃什么？”王子异把人抱紧了，“不是说这个月不吃炸鸡可乐吗？嗯？”  
“吃你吃你！”蔡徐坤想着，化着妆的脸一点没嫌弃地就往王子异的GUCCI上埋。

“坤坤，子异在吗？”门外传来助理糖糖的声音。  
“进。”

“子异，芬姐找你。”芬姐平时负责两个人的综艺资源，算半个经纪人，糖糖把电话递给他。  
“喂？”  
“子异，你原本定的快本没了。”芬姐语速很快，“你别急，这次本来档期就很赶，这次也不是专场，五个艺人一起拼，而且上面说了这次必须让XX上，你别担心——”  
“芬姐，我没事。”王子异笑了笑，“我早就不是之前那个毛头小子了。没事，这次不能上，如果我们不允，是不是他们又想放营销号。”  
“你知道就好。”芬姐叹气，“没事的子异，那是他们一直用着我们不屑的手段。”  
“哪有什么屑不屑的，各凭本事罢了。”王子异还是微笑着，挂了电话。

看着王子异和糖糖骤变的脸色，蔡徐坤许是想到了什么。  
“子异，当时团里就我去不了那个综艺，你也很难受吧。”蔡徐坤抱住王子异的胳膊，“当时你跟我生气，说我瞒着你，是我不好，因为我现在才知道，你当时会有多难过。”  
蔡徐坤抬起头，眼睛里泛着雾气。

“别哭了。要不然这妆花了。”王子异揉揉蔡徐坤的脸，轻轻吻在他的唇边，裸男香水的味道弥散开来。  
——“会好的，一切都会好的。”

6  
蔡徐坤和王子异也不是没吵架过，比如出道后第一次上综艺，比如异地恋的时候王子异手机突然关机，比如王子异决定要去演戏。

王子异收到剧组邀请的时候，蔡徐坤正好在旁边嗑瓜子，一瓶可乐半开不开的，结束了半个月异地恋的两个人只想窝在家里啥也不干。  
哦，除了干，啥也不干。

“子异，演员这条路——”蔡徐坤躺在他怀里，”爱豆演戏，路不好走。“  
“我想试一试。”王子异揉揉他的头发，“芬姐说剧组有指导课程，我过两天先去试戏，如果能行的话，我也想尝试新的领域。”  
“可是——”  
“我知道你在担心什么，我想看看我能做好什么。”  
蔡徐坤直起身，湿漉漉的眼睛看着王子异的鹿眼：“对不起，因为这条路很艰难，所以我更不应该做第一个反对的人。”

王子异没说话，他已经不是三月份那个被问问题还会腼腆，上台出了出口成rap，抿着嘴巴，只有一副很装逼的表情管理的新手了。  
他在圈子里呆了半年多，察言观色也学了八成。  
蔡徐坤是个很成熟的人，但他不愿意用恶劣的心思揣度别人，因此只能远远退开，他对王子异说，要是看不懂，就别多管。  
王子异出道，是因为这是他喜欢的东西，但是游走在众人之间，八面玲珑却不是他的梦想。

“坤坤。”王子异捧着蔡徐坤的脸，不知道为什么就煽情起来，“很高兴遇见你。”

7  
暑假的时候，蔡徐坤去看王子异拍戏，大热天的，幸好是现代戏，虽然西装三件套没带少的，拍的还是最麻烦的颁奖戏码，群演多，场次多。

蔡徐坤只拍过一次电视剧，小剧组，服饰夸张，景别模糊，制作走快钱。他站在黑色的幕布后，看着王子异饰演的大明星在群演的掌声中上台领奖。

男人西装笔挺，英朗的面孔在聚光灯下轮廓分明，他自信而张扬，步伐稳重地走上领奖台，熟练地背诵台词，脸上的表情是从未有过的专注。

他是那个大明星，也是那个年少但日渐锋芒毕露的新人。

蔡徐坤看着他在台上闪闪发光，回头看看，副导演拿着台本脸色凝重。

“CUT——过！”导演一声令下，副导演叹了口气。

蔡徐坤有些好奇地站在幕后，心里却为王子异雀跃不已。

——他的男人，第一次演戏就这么专注闪耀。

不知道为什么，蔡徐坤突然很想演反派，幼稚的想法逐渐成型，他琢磨着是不是应该去报个演技班。

王子异请了半天假，离开剧组陪蔡徐坤吃饭，蔡徐坤一脸热切，嘟嘟囔囔说要演大坏蛋，王子异说坤坤做什么都能行。

“子异也是！你真的做得很好！”小东西雀跃地像小鹿。

“我还有很多需要改进的地方。”王子异沉声，“希望大家能满意······”

“不要后悔便是。”蔡徐坤笑盈盈地看着王子异，哪里知道还没卸妆的对方怔怔地看着自己，脑子里满是第一次和蔡徐坤接吻时候的样子。

——偌大的宿舍，窗外害飘着廊坊的雪，屋内只剩下自己二人。

蔡徐坤捧着水杯一口一口喝水，嘴唇圆润嫣红，一双眼睛俏生生地看着王子异，后者没忍住，像捧着瓷器一般吻上去。

珍惜而轻柔的吻，贴在柔软的唇上。

啵的一声，蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地看着王子异，双目对视中，唇又贴在一起。

那一刻，王子异心想：

——“我要成为配得上蔡徐坤的男人。”

8  
蔡徐坤眼里的王子异是没有缺点的， 如果说缺点，可能就是人太好了。

王子异长在温暖舒适的家里，养成柔软但坚韧的性格，他不喜揣度他人，因此一开始总是被蔡徐坤说太好心太好心。

但是蔡徐坤爱惨了他的好心。

人都会期盼靠近自己因过去而丧失的东西，蔡徐坤像一株孤独而坚强的松树，身上是千年覆盖的雪，他像护着筑巢的雪雁那般护着懵懂的弟弟们，忘了自己也不过二十来岁。

雪和松树一起等着，等着等着，等来了王子异。

他就像玫瑰从荆棘中穿出后，伤痕累累时最坚强的保护罩——那罩子没有华丽的装饰，却永远在发光发热。  
他也想迷路的狮子看遍森林的凶险后，撞上的小鹿——贴心温和，永远有耐心。

蔡徐坤看着自己的小太阳，满腔热情也不知道怎么夸奖他，于是只能说：“子异真是个好人。”

王子异兢兢业业地拍戏，在杀青后的不久，蔡徐坤受到邀请去领奖。  
男人去不得现场，只能在家里看助理糖糖给拍的现场直播。

蔡徐坤这一年长高了不少，深色的西装很是适合他，男生带着一群伴舞，轰轰烈烈地台上唱新歌。  
肌肉的力度、速度与踩点。

王子异看着竟是入了迷，不知道为什么，他突然想起来一年半前，在廊坊，他问蔡徐坤的梦想是什么。

蔡徐坤笑盈盈地说：“子异怎么这么正经。我的梦想啊——”

蔡徐坤仰着小脸，“想光芒四射地站在舞台上，给子异看最好的自己。”

王子异低头笑了起来。

——哪里会有最好的你，只有更好罢了。  
——因为，无人似你。

-END-


End file.
